Affaire de Coeur
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: She reminded him of Cassidy... her hair was curly, she was beautiful... he only knew her for 11 years... her name is Cecilia. She was Émile’s new love life... Sequel to "Radiant Ace" and prequel to "Stanford". StellaShipping in this: Cecilia/Émile
1. A love affair beginning?

Chapter 1

"Now… any last words before you go?"

We were at our first lethal injection. We had never seen one before, so Jake decided to take us down and see one. The man (his name was Grant McGillivray) being executed had nothing to say. I heard the technician call out the different drugs.

Sodium thiopental renders people unconscious for a few seconds; pancuronium causes a fast, complete paralysis of the skeletal muscles and diaphragm and the rest of the respiratory muscles, eventually causing asphyxiation and potassium chloride stops the heart and causes death by stopping the heart.

The EKG flat-lined and we all knew that he was dead. "Yes!" A woman, named Cecilia, jumped up happily. She was smiling and clapping. _Her husband's murderer was dead and she did it – she got her revenge – her way. He was dead and that was all she wanted. Her husband, in heaven, can sigh in relief for that. May he rest peacefully now. _

It was the first time I had taken time to notice her. I never have taken the time to notice how damn short she was. She must have been _at least_ 4'6". Her hair was long and flowing but somewhat curly – additionally, it was also brown and blonde – her eyes sparkled whenever she saw the technician roll the stretcher away and to the morgue. She was our boss, but we rarely saw her because she works the grave shift while we work during the day. "Hey, Rico," I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes, Émile?" He looked at me and then blinked.

"Check out that damn sexy chick," I grinned while whispering. "Look at her body, her eyes, her mouth, her hair, her clothes, her eyes, her body… her ass, her boobs, her shoes…"

"You said body and eyes twice…"

"I did? Oh well, sorry, I can't overlook how sexy that chick is…"

"Eh… I think men are sexier," he shrugged. "I don't have an opinion about her."

"What are you guys talking about?" Jake looked at us funny. I tapped his shoulder and nudged towards the right of us. "Oh, her, is that what you're talking about?"

"Shh!" I growled. "She'll know that I'm hitting on her…"

"Hey guys!" Cecilia grinned. "What are you doing?" I felt sweat starting to form on my face.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh n-nothing!" I muttered. She started to look a little cross.

"Yeah, right, I don't believe it. I think you were talking about me, weren't you? Making fun of my size? If I find out that's what you're doing, I'll have your asses fired. Goodbye!" She stormed off. Jake nudged me.

"Go get her, Émile," he motioned. I nodded quickly and ran off to catch up to her.

"Cecilia, wait! Hang on! I wasn't making fun of you!" I called when I saw her.

"I doubt that!" She growled.

"Cecilia, you're breaking my heart, you're shaking my confidence daily, oh Cecilia, I'm down on my knees, I'm begging you please to come home…" She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to look at me. Her eyes widened because I started to dance a tango by myself. She smiled and clapped slightly.

"You are quite charming, Émile, I don't know whether you realise it or not," she said softly – which sounded better because it brought out her Irish accent (when she was angry, however, she sounded American or Canadian). "Do you really care about me?"

"Y-yes… it was the first time I had actually noticed you… it was the first time I noticed how short you were, how you good looked, how soft your voice is…"

"Aw… that's so sweet Émile, you're very sweet…," she smiled. "You're very cute," she was just barely able to touch my shoulder. I felt warm inside when she did that and it felt good (people rarely do that to me).

"Cecilia… you're beautiful, you know that? I don't care how short you are. You are beautiful just the way you are. I hope you realise that…," I felt warm inside and it felt like I was getting a boner. "_Oh God… she's giving me a boner…,_" I thought. She flushed a bright red and stared at the ground while slightly nodding. "How'd y-you l-like to come to my office?" I groaned, trying to jizz myself. "W-wait, never mind! I'll be right back! Stay there!" I quickly ran off to the bathroom.

* * *

**Cecilia's POV**

"Okayyy…. That was strange…," I scratched my head. "I think I know where he is, though…," I walked off and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

**Émile's POV**

"Oh God…," I sighed groaningly. "S-she made me j-jizz myself…," I sighed sharply. I heard a knock on the door outside.

"Émile, are you okay?" Cecilia asked. "It sounds like you're hurt, c-can I come in?"

"F-fine… but it's embarrassing and it should be kept a secret," I added while groaning. "I'm just sitting here… on a stall… embarrassed…" She quietly came in. "I'm okay, I guess…?"

"You don't sound okay, hon," she asked softly. "Are you sure?"

"Don't tell anyone or I'll shoot you in the head, you got that?" I leaned over and looked from under the stall. She nodded slightly. "You made me spunk myself… I-I do it around women that t-touch me… d-don't tell anyone…"

She just started chuckling. "Aww, Émile, why are you embarrassed about that? Niles u-used to do t-that to me a-all the time…"

"C-Cecilia?" I blinked and maybe leaned a little too far? I fell over face-first onto the tiled floor. "Oh God… t-that hurt…," I looked up at her. She wasn't paying attention to me, she was crying. "C-Cecilia, are you crying?" She looked at me finally.

"Y-yes… a-and why are you on the f-floor?" She asked.

"I was leaning over to see if you were okay or not…," I slightly shrugged. "Cecilia, how'd you like to come to my office?" I got up slowly and brushed myself off. However, I didn't have my pants down; I didn't want to embarrass myself any further. "God dang door, have to kick it to get the lock off," I kicked the door and it flung open smashingly. Cecilia blinked several times and wiped the tears away. "Shh," I hugged her tightly. "It's okay…. Your husband will live in Heaven, in peace now…"

"Y-you're right," she sniffled. I drew her in closer and tighter.

"Y-you'll b-be all right, sweetie…," I said softly. I almost couldn't help but to cry as well…


	2. Recoiled rifle

Chapter 2

Without saying anything, I carefully led Cecilia to my office. I set her down in my office chair, because it was cleaner and neater than the little couch. I sat down on the cleaner-filled chair because I spilt so much soda and vomited on it when I was sick once. I completed getting rid of it, but I wouldn't have anything to sit down on when I was sleepy. I tossed my holster onto a table next to my couch. "So… anything you want to talk about?" She looked at me lustfully. I took out a lighter and cigarette. I blew a smoke ring.

"How about taking your clothes off?"

"Umm… what?" I blinked. Was she trying to seduce me? I bit down on the cigarette hard, almost biting it in half.

"You heard me, Caldecutt." I stared at her awkwardly. "Don't play dumb, you know you heard me. I've been craving sex for years now!" she growled.

"Ooh… I'm scared," I puffed. "Which side?"

"What do you mean 'which side'?"

"I've been in a relationship with a guy for about four years. Of course I'm going to ask which side!" She looked at me scornfully. "What?"

"Clothes – off – now!"

"Okay, sheesh," I rolled my eyes and stood up. I unbuttoned my jacket and threw it onto the couch. "You didn't answer my question – which side?"

"Which side do you think?" she rolled her eyes. I shrugged and went up to my office door and locked it.

"I haven't had sex with a woman since I was fourteen," I shrugged again. "Let's make this a quickie, all right? I don't want to get caught. Besides, you're my b-boss, this doesn't seem right…" She grabbed my side and pulled me close. She unbuttoned my jeans. I hunched over and took my shoes off. "It helps if my shoes were off," I blew a smoke ring one last time and set it down in my ashtray. I pulled off my boxers and jeans. She growled.

"How about your shirt too?" she patted me on the stomach. It grumbled slightly.

"I'm hungry…," I mumbled. I took my white undershirt off. I was completely naked, except for the socks on my feet. I looked at my feet and wiggled my toes. I looked up to see that she already had her shirt off. She took her shoes, pants and underwear. I drooled. She was hot…

"Come here," she blinked and purred. I slowly walked up to her. I led her to the couch.

"Sorry it's small," I sighed. She smiled and lied down on it. She didn't seem to care. I lied down and wrapped my arms around her. "Damn, I haven't done this in a while now." She wrapped her arms around me as well.

"Faster!" she moaned. I nodded and went faster. I went as fast as possible. She moaned happily and scratched my back. She ripped into my flesh, but I didn't care. I didn't care if it hurt down there. This felt great and refreshing. I got tired and slowed down. I fell over backwards and sighed.

"…That hurt," I sighed, groaning breathlessly. She giggled. I finally caught my breath. "We should not tell anyone this happened. All right?"

"All right," she nodded and smiled. We all put our clothes back on.

"Hey… do you want to go to a shooting range and practise with this baby?" I opened my gun cabinet and showed her a SIG 551. "These things are awesome. You should try it! Come along!" She seemed hesitant at first but she warmed up.

"All right, let's go," she smiled. We both walked out of my office, only to pass Rico.

"What smells so good? It smells like sweat," he sniffed me.

I gulped and didn't say anything. "Umm…"

"All right, you fruit cake, you caught us," she hissed. He laughed at us and walked off.

* * *

"All right, we're here," I walked up to a stand. We were lucky to have an indoor and outdoor shooting range. Since I was using a rifle, I didn't want to shoot it inside. We both put some earplugs and earmuffs on. The double, the better. I cocked the gun and aimed straight at the target on the hill. It was shaped like a Bibarel, I wasn't sure why. I shot about five rounds at it, all perfectly in the middle of the 'head'. She had a 'wow!' look on her face. She brightened up. "Do you wanna try?" I mouthed to her. She nodded and I handed it to her. She aimed straight at a target on the left. She cocked it and fired… however, it backfired, causing her to fall over backwards. She was knocked out; her gums and nose were bleeding. "CECILIA!" I immediately took off the earmuffs and earplugs. I took off hers carefully, as to not hurt her. I grabbed my radio and turned it up. "Code eleven-forty-one, I need it ASAP!" The radio buzzed.

"I'm coming, over," a voice on the other end replied.

* * *

"Oh Cecilia, you silly fruit fly," I sighed. "I promise you, I'll never make you shoot a rifle again…," I carefully put some makeup on her black eye. She was sound asleep. Every little bump caused her nose to bleed again. It felt as if it had been bleeding for hours. "I hope you don't mind me doing this…"

She slowly opened her eyes and groaned groggily. "Ugh… what happened?"

I moved my hand away from her eye. "My rifle backfired into your face and you fainted. You cracked two teeth, you have a really bloody nose that's nearly broken, and you have a black eye… I was fixing it up with some makeup, is that all right? Oh yeah, I promise I'll never let you fire a rifle again unless you absolutely have to."

"Thanks…," she smiled brightly. "…I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," I smiled back. She yawned widely and stretched. I couldn't help yawning either, since it's contagious. "Oh yeah, don't touch your nose, even the slightest touch causes it to bleed… plus it has over thirty stitches on it…"

"Oh… no," she sighed and looked down. She reached for the remote and turned the TV on. Some random-crap movie was on. I wasn't sure what it was. She changed the channel and it had classical music on. "…That's better," she closed her eyes. I believe the name of that song was 'The Swan' by Saint-Saens. "I've always love this song."

"Me too," I nodded. She scooted over and patted the bed. I took that as 'come here' and I lied down on the bed too. I sighed and yawned. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. "_Silly fruit fly…,_" I thought. "_Oh well, she's drop-dead gorgeous… I hope to be with her for a long time…_" I felt an arm on my chest. I opened one eye to see that she had put her arm there. I sighed happily and fell back asleep.

* * *

**A/N: In case you're not sure what a fruit fly is, it's a woman who hangs around gay men in gay bars. LOL! (Even though she isn't in a gay bar.) Of course, a fruit cake is a gay man (I think).**


	3. Pussywhipped?

**A/N: Warning, random cussing in this, mainly because Rico and Émile have their 'fake' arguments over nothing. They're hilarious!**

**Just so you know, this is most likely a filler, since I have no idea what to do with this story, tbh...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

"Time to change the bandage," a doctor walked up, waking me up. I rubbed my eyes and blinked. Cecilia groaned and yawned.

"All right," she said forcefully. She sat up and the doctor carefully removed the bandage from her nose. The slightest movement would have caused the doctor to clean up a bloody mess. He carefully put a new bandage around her nose.

"There," the doctor smiled and patted her on the back. He walked off and we were alone again.

"I overheard the doctor saying that you might be able to get out later, depending on how you feel," I patted her on the back as well. "Though, you may need some surgeries to fix your nose."

She smiled, a somewhat chipped and gapped one, and nodded. "Good… because I do feel all right, especially with you." I blushed slightly and chuckled. I patted her on the head. "It's too bad I cracked my teeth, though," she sighed. I looked down at the sheets and didn't say anything. I don't think there was anything I could say at the moment.

"I'll help pay," I broke the silence. She looked at me, flabbergasted. "Seriously, it's expensive to fix teeth. I had to have a crown," I opened my mouth widely and pointed at my last molar. "It was over four hundred dollars." She nodded and mouthed a 'wow'. I noticed how dimly lighted this place was.

"Why did you have to get a crown?" she asked.

"I was chewing on a piece of hard candy and I cracked it. It really hurt; I drove myself to the dentist immediately without making an appointment. They forgave me," I chuckled slightly. "Now I know not to chew on hard candy!"

"Mm… hard candy, which one is your favourite?"

"Are we playing twenty questions here? My favourite is butterscotch! What's your favourite?"

"Probably cinnamon," she grinned, "but I love toffee too. What about peanut brittle?"

"Peanut brittle's good!" I nodded while my stomach rumbled. "Umm… want something to eat?"

"Anything's fine, as long as the drink is coffee."

"How do you like it?"

"French vanilla is fine, nothing added to it."

"All right," I nodded and walked off.

* * *

"Here you go," I smiled, handing her a coffee and some bagels with poppy seeds and crème cheese. "Sorry, I wasn't sure if you like bagels or not."

"Thank you, that's fine!" she grinned. I too, loved coffee, but I preferred mocha myself and bagels are all right, I prefer cereal or toast but they didn't have anything like that there.

"You're welcome," I nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Other than not being able to breathe properly, I'm all right."

"The doctors said your sinuses maybe blocked with mucus, but he said it should clear soon with time." She nodded and slapped a bunch of crème cheese on her bagel, nearly chewing off more than she could swallow. "_Jeez… she has a big appetite for someone so small… I wish I had her appetite,_" I thought. I blinked without her noticing.

"I saw _that_," she rolled her eyes.

"What?" I blinked.

"That – that blinking – don't _think_ you think I _didn't_ notice it, '_cause I do_." I shrugged.

"All right, fine… you eat more than I thought you would. I'm sorry if that offends you," I shrugged. She rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Pfft… whatever," she tsked and huffed. She finished the rest of the bagel off before I could even take another bite. My pager beeped. It was a fairly new thing, so I wasn't quite used to it yet (however, it wasn't a new technology). I slightly jumped. She saw the look on my face and she slightly giggled. I sighed and read it. It said Rico on it.

"Rico wants something, I don't know what. I'll be right back, I promise you."

"All right," she smiled.

* * *

"Yes?" I walked up to Rico. "Is there something you want?"

"I just wanted to say – BURN! – You've been pussy whipped! Ohh! Take that, Émile!" I bopped him straight in the forehead.

"I came straight from the hospital, all the way here, and wasted gas, just to hear this? What the hell, Rico!" He was rubbing his forehead. "Oh yeah, I REALLY DON'T MIND GETTING PUSSY WHIPPED! It's fun!" I snarled and rolled my eyes. "In yo face, Ricardo!"

"I-I told you not to call me that!"

"I'll call you Lasagna!"

"Hey! What the hell! How about this? Emilie!"

I burst into laughing. "That's a good one, Spaghetti."

"Connard," he mumbled.

"I'm going to kick your ass! You should run – 'cause I'm –"

"Bastardo!"

"Giuseppe!"

"Dakota!"

"Penis-whipped!"

"What the hell, Rico? That's not even a word!"

"Yes it is! It's just penis and whipped!"

"…Whatever, Mussolini."

"Whatever, Connerie."

"You just called me bullshit!"

"No shit!"

"We're blowing smoke up our asses," I sighed.

"I'd love to," he looked at me lustfully. "My gaydar is on full alert."

"I've already been pussy-whipped. Don't need to be pussy-whipped by a wimp like you. Sorry to piss on your bonfire."

"BURN!" Tory called from across the room.

"Who said you could talk you dickfuck?" Rico said sarcastically. He looked over at me. "Fakota, I mean Émile, do you realise you're hotter than a fresh fucked fox in a forest fire?"

"What?" I blinked.

"It's used in Texas."

"Never been there, but I don't think I plan to. But you better watch out. I'm fluent in French. I may kick your ass. Your ass… on my wall…"

"No one's kicking anyone's ass," Jake walked by, unfazed by our random, silly argument.

"…Spaghetti, look I found your meat ball!"

"Dude… that was uncalled for," Rico blushed hard.

"Mr. Woody. Rico… don't deny it. Do you still have feelings for me?"

He nodded slightly. "Yes…"

I hugged him slightly. "I'm sure you'll find someone else. I'm not trying to insult you, by the way."

"Whatever, egghead."

"Egghead? Is that the best you can come up with, you pig?"

"Want a BJ?"

"No, I don't want a blowjob! What in your right mind thinks I want one? I'm straight now; your gaydar is waaaay off."

"Asshole…," he mumbled.

"What did you call me, whale penis?"

"Whale penis?" Rico sputtered and went into a full laugh. "Dude… my penis _ain't_ that _big_. But thanks for the compliment, horseshit."

"I appreciate that compliment, chicken shit bullshit eater."

"Shit breath!"

"Hey, mine smells like coffee!" I replied joyously. "And I know that for a fact because I had some coffee before you called me! _Maybe_ yours smells like _shit_."

"I just had a sandwich not too long ago – so hah! I don't eat shit! Oh wait… maybe I do…"

"Dude… I think I'm staying out of that conversation," I mentally shuddered. "Hey, did you know if you eat crayons you can crap rainbows?"

"Nuh-uh!"

"HAAAA! I gotta ya," I grinned.

"Yeah, so? You draw a little face on your penis!"

"No, you do that!"

"I don't think so!"

I pinched him on the nipples; he fell to the ground. "I win!" I grinned. "I'm going back to Cecilia, I'll see you later." Rico grunted and ran up to me, tackling me to the ground. Winded, I grunted as well and growled. "How can I make it up to you?" I asked, out of breath.

"Come to my office." I facepalmed. I knew exactly what he wanted. I knew exactly what he wanted to do.

"You want to ass rape me, don't you?" as I called it. Rico blushed hard. "Rico, I told you – I'm straight. I don't want any more butt sex." I was somehow able to wiggle out of his grip. "Ricardo Giuseppe Abandonato! Oooh, I noticed the word 'abandon' in your name! That's what you're gonna be in the next five seconds."

"Émile Dakota Caldecutt! I noticed the word… oh never mind, you don't have anything in your name…"

"I have to go now, all right? I'll be back though."

"All right, bye, take care," Rico smiled and got up. We both hugged each other tightly. "I love you, you lucky bastard, you…"

"I love you too, Italian bastard…" I chuckled and he let go. I walked off…

* * *

**A/N: Ahh... these two... make me laugh so hard... XP**


End file.
